Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (music)
The following are examples of music that [[Star Trek parodies and pop culture references|parodies or references Star Trek]]. Adam Sandler " " is a popular holiday song written and performed by actor and comedian . The song is comprised of a list of celebrities who, like Sandler, are Jewish, with the intent of comforting those who felt isolated during Chanukah by proving that there were others in the world who were also Jewish. Among those celebrities referenced in the first song (two more would follow) are Star Trek: The Original Series stars William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy, :"You don't need 'Deck the Halls' or 'Jingle Bell Rock' :"When you can spin a dreidel with Captain Kirk and Mister Spock – :Both Jewish!" Admiral Radley Indie-rock "supergroup" released the song "GNDN", written as a love song to Star Trek: The Original Series, on their 2010 debut album I Heart California. Lyrics reference Sulu and Spock, and include the verse, :With its cardboard parts :''And its light bulb stars :''It nearly fell apart :''Still, it captured hearts :''All our hearts * Interview with Jason Lytle of Admiral Radley discussing GNDN The Aquabats song "Meltdown!" from their 2005 album '' , features the lyric "I will go to work, just like Captain Kirk." Also, on their show The Aquabats Super Show They have large rockets on their van, enabling it to fly. These rockets are labeled NCC-1701, which is the registry number of the USS Enterprise. Astral Projection A quote taken from La Forge is sampled in the first twenty seconds of trance song "The Feelings" by the Israeli duo Astral Projection. http://s107.net/astral_projection.php#These_Feelings Beastie Boys Rap act The Beastie Boys' 1998 song " " features the lyric "...Like a pinch on the neck of Mr. Spock". The song " " also contains several references to Star Trek. Not only does the song contain the lyrics "All you trekkies and TV addicts..." and "All you Klingons in your Grandma's house...", but the video also contains a homage to The Original Series, with the three members of the group dressed as Kirk, Spock, and McCoy The song "Brouhaha", on the same album, contains the following lines: Communicator check one two one two This is Bones McCoy on a line to Sulu Set the bullshit to warp factor one Check your tri-corder set your phaser to stun The song "So Whatcha Want" contains the reference: "Well I'm doctor spock I'm here to rock y'all" Eleven years later, they entered Star Trek canon, as young listened to their song "Sabotage" during his joyride in his stepfather's Corvette in 2009's . Bleach "Warp Factor Five" is a song released by the Christian band Bleach with obvious references to Star Trek. Chris Zippel Songs by Chris Zippel featuring a quote from Star Trek: "As Possible" from : Seize the time, Meribor - live now! Make now always the most precious time. Now will never come again. Picard, as Kamin, to his daughter. Although it skip to live now! (and include the rest). "Mirror Dawn" from : When I was a kid I'd go camping with my buddies. We'd spend half the night looking up at the stars wondering what our own sun would look like from this far away. Tucker Now you know. Travis "Conehead Love" The video, which ties into [[Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film)#The Coneheads|the movie Coneheads]] has the ''Enterprise''-D appear on Beldar and Prymaat's viewscreen telling them to move. DarkMateria "The Picard Song" is an electronica theme created by DarkMateria. The song's lyrical content is comprised solely from audio samples of dialog from Star Trek: The Next Generation, most of which are lines spoken by Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Samples used * "Here's to the finest crew in Starfleet." :- Picard doppelganger ( ) * "The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth... scientific truth, or historical truth, or personal truth. It is the guiding principle on which Starfleet is based. If you can't find it within yourself to stand up and tell the truth... you don't deserve to wear that uniform." ( ) * "This is becoming a speech." "You're the captain, sir, you're entitled." "Hmm... I'm entitled to ramble on about something everyone knows." :- Picard and Deanna Troi ( ) * "He just kept talking in one long incredibly unbroken sentence moving from topic to topic so that no-one had a chance to interrupt; it was really quite hypnotic." ( ) * "You'll have to call again, I was just leaving. I'm uhh... not dressed properly." ( ) * "My love is a fever, longing still for that which longer nurseth the disease." "Tell me more." "In faith I do not love thee with mine eyes for they in thee a thousand error see; but 'tis my heart, that loves what they despise, who in despite of view, are pleased to dote, shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" :- Picard and Lwaxana Troi ( ) * "Darmok and Jilad at Tenagra." ( ) * "This is the captain speaking." ( ) * "I am Locutus of Borg. You will respond to my questions." ( ) * "You are Borg. You will assist us." ( ) * "Lock phasers on that vessel..." ( ) * "There are four lights." ( ) The song also makes extensive use of the quotes "Engage", "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise", and "Make it so", particularly during the chorus. Since these are spoken by Patrick Stewart in many episodes, it is difficult – if not impossible – to determine the samples' specific episodes of origin. Usage in other media A "Picard Song" sample is the feature of a popular YTMND page. However, according to the YTMND wiki, "Some users seem to believe that the 'Luc' in 'Jean-Luc' is not spoken in the sound file used for the site. The 'Luc' is present, but it is difficult to hear because of the electronic beats that comprise the percussion of the song. Nevertheless, some users maintain that the 'Luc' is absent." http://wiki.ytmnd.com/Picard_Song External links: * "The Picard Song" official download page * YTMND - Picard Song at YTMND Deathamphetamine A death/thrash/hardcore band based out of Boston, Massachusetts have several songs based upon Star Trek. The song "The Last Battlefield" is based upon the TOS episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield". The song "The Savage Curtain" is based upon the episode "The Savage Curtain." They have a few TNG themed episodes as well. The singer/guitarist is often seen wearing a Star Trek hat. Digable Planets The song "It's Good to be Here" contains the following lyrics: Stopped at pluto to cop some petrol Met some klingons, and got our things on Cruisin warp 6 with mr. Wiggles in the mix Hendrix passin peas, star child get the fix The saucer shook the heavens with the blooms and the blams Because when we hit New York - shazam We droppin like a comet and this vulcan tried to spock it These martians tried to do it, but knew they couldn't cop it The others from our brother planet lands in the flesh From up in sector 6, yes y'all Edelweiss In 1992/1993 this Austrian electronica/dance band had a European hit called "Starship Edelweiss". The song starts with: :"Space... :The final frontier :Discover a new dimension of travel :Edelweiss space tours :Where no man has gone before..." and the chorus says: :"Beam me to the stars :Beam me up to mars :Beam me up to see Starship Edelweiss :Beam me high above :Galaxy of love :Beam me up to meet Starship Edelweiss" Edenbridge The Austrian symphonic power metal band Edenbridge has a number of Star Trek-related references, not least of which is the name of founder Lanvall's studio, Farpoint Station. Their 2004 album Shine features two DS9-themed songs, 'Move Along Home' and 'What You Leave Behind'. On their 2008 album MyEarthDream, another two songs, 'Shadowplay' (after the DS9 episode of the same name, with references to the plot of the episode) and 'Remember Me' (after the TNG episode) are Trek-themed. The music video for the song 'Higher' from their 2010 album Solitaire features a duel between a swordsman and an cowled and masqued assailant resembling Joran Dax from the DS9 episode Equilibrium, who in the end of the video turns out to be the swordsman's doppelgänger. The Firm In 1987, a group called The Firm released , a comedy single based on The Original Series. The song was #1 for two weeks in the UK singles charts. The video featured stop motion animated versions of the cast of The Original Series. The song's lyrics are made up of parodies or deliberately funny readings of famous lines from The Original Series. For example, the song's chorus includes the line: "Boldly going forward, 'cause we can't find reverse." FM The first albums of this Canadian progressive rock group dealt almost solely with science fiction themes, the best known of which, "Phasors on Stun", is quite clearly a Star Trek reference. Futuristic Sex Robotz This band did a song called "The Positronic Pimp", extolling the successes of Data, which quotes "Ode to Spot" in response to the lyrics "What does the android have to say about his favorite ***?" Hillman Morning Show "Star Trek Rhapsody" is a parody of Queen's song "Bohemian Rhapsody". This song is often incorrectly associated with "Weird Al" Yankovic, but it is actually from a group known as Hillman Morning Show and was written and voiced by the show's co-host Kevin Barbare. Several music videos for the song, including one by the original performer, are widely available on the internet. Information Society "What's On Your Mind" features Spock saying "Pure energy" several times. In the 12" mix, the song begins with a clip of McCoy saying "It's worked so far, but we're not out yet!" The clips are from "Errand of Mercy" and "I, Mudd" respectively. "Walking Away" begins with a clip of Captain Kirk saying "It is useless to resist us." Later in the song, Scotty can be heard saying "Let's go see!" These clips are from "Mirror, Mirror" and "Wolf in the Fold", respectively. A brief track on the HACK album entitled "Charlie X" consists of a distorted clip of the title character saying "I can make you all go away anytime I want to!" JBO The German comedy-metal band JBO recorded two songs as a tribute to Star Trek on their record "Laut!" in 1997: "Sound Trek" and "Star Treck". :Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard! Was fuer ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean-Luc Translated, the chorus of the latter one means: :Hurra! Hurra! I fly with Picard I am so Lucky to fly with Jean Luc (which rhymes perfectly in the original song) "Sound Trek" was a parody based on the German version of the series' intro: :Der Weltraum... unendliche Breiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband JBO, die sich auf den Weg macht, um fremde Mädchen zu entdecken, unbekannte Lebensformen ... und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft. JBO trinkt dabei ein ... oder zwei... Bier, nicht? :Space... infinitely jagged. These are the voyages of the rock band JBO, who is seeking out new girls, and new life ... and whatever they are going to encounter. To boldly ... drink ... a beer or two, won't they? Jason Mraz In the pop song "Wordplay," Mr. Atoz is referenced in the chorus. Jewel Folk Singer Jewel's song "Race Car Driver" has a reference to ''Star Trek. :I'm gonna take you at high warp speed, it's better than watching ''Star Trek after you've smoked weed!'' Jimmy Buffett Buffett's song "Boat Drinks", about how miserable a resident of the tropics feels while stuck in a cold-weather area, contains a possible sci-fi way to cure the blues. :I'd like to go where the pace of life's slow - could you beam me somewhere, Mr. Scott? :''Any old place, here on Earth or in space - you pick the century and I'll pick the spot. Buffett's song "Fruitcakes" from the eponymous album also references Star Trek: "The future. Captain's log stardate two thousand and something." "When Salome plays the drums" - "phasers on stun" "Cliches" - "He's always tuned into Star Trek. She's always tuned into him". "Beach House on the Moon" - "Cameron's getting logical, a Vulcan in disguise". Lady GaGa Towards the end of the song "Just Dance," the sound effect of a Romulan torpedo can be heard in the background. MF Doom The song "The Drop", from the album Vaudeville Villain (released under the moniker Viktor Vaughn) contains the following lyrics: Make a hick say "what the hey?" brought that chick from sick bay Ensign, he shoulda asked his upperclassmen Before he bust blast 'em, never trust no Cardassian Captain's log supplemental The Klingons are now aboard the enterprise rental vessel On my cue, photon torpedo Oh, and if I'm not on the block with Jorgito And so on for the street though Smoke a pound of leak though I'm jokin on the fact that hiphop has gone freak show Furthermore, the opening track of his album Take Me To Your Leader (released under the moniker King Geedorah) is called "Fazers", and ends with the line: "Rule number one: keep your phasers on stun". Mos Def Mos Def references "Captain Kirk and the Klingons" in the song "If You Can Huh! You Can Hear". Nena 99 Luftballons (German) :99 Duesenjaeger '' :''Jeder war ein grosser Krieger '' :''Hielten sich fuer Captain Kirk '' :''Das gab ein grosses Feuerwerk 99 Red Balloons (English) :Everyone's a superhero. '' :''Everyone's a Captain Kirk. '' :''With orders to identify. '' :''To clarify and classify. Nerf Herder The fourth track on the album American Cheese by pop punk group is entitled "Mr. Spock", and the lyrics contain references to both and the TOS episode . Nicki Minaj Rapper released a mixtape in April 2009 called Beam Me Up Scotty, with album art featuring the as it appeared in , which was released a month later. The mixtape's final track has the same title. No Kill I No Kill I, who began their destiny in 1993, is a mix between 1980s hardcore senseless nonsense and Star Trek. They love and enjoy both, but of course, the scene for folks who played or saw hardcore punk bands in the 1980s is very limited, but still, there's nothing funner than making fun of things most people won't get. Dennis Miller built his evil career on that. The fun of a Star Trek punk band started: No Kill I: The Next Generation (NKI: TNG), and the second spin off: No Kill I: Deep Space Nine (NKI: DS9), which were Star Trek punk bands that played in Trekkies 2. Warp 11 also took their cue from this band. External links *NoKillI.com - official No Kill I website *NoKillI.com - official NKI: TNG website Ookla the Mok In 2005, the band recorded a song using the lyrics from Data's poem for their album, Dave Lennon. Orbital There is the theory of the moebius. A twist in the fabric of space where time becomes a loop by Worf is featured in Orbital songs "The Moebius" and "Time becomes", although the first song also include when we reach that point, whatever happened will happen again by La Forge (from the same episode). Phish Rock band wrote and performed a song called "Spock's Brain," although the song has never made it onto any of the band's albums. The song was inspired by the episode and its title was chosen over several other options by a live audience. Paul Gilbert American guitarist Paul Gilbert, former member of the band Mr. Big, recorded a song called "Mr. Spock" in his 2005 album Space Ship One. The lyrics are about a person who denies being overcome by emotions. The chorus has the following lyrics: :No I'm not crying, I'm not crying :I don't have time to spend on that :I've got to keep on trying :I'm not crying, I'm not crying :I only want you back :And so I really should be flying :To knock on your door, Mr.Spock is no more P!nk American pop singer recorded the song "Beam Me Up" for her sixth studio album , released on 14 September 2012. The song was written by P!nk herself and Billy Mann. In this song she also mentioned a parallel universe. http://www.lyrics007.com/P!nk%20Lyrics/Beam%20Me%20Up%20Lyrics.html Q-Continuum The Finnish funk band Q-Continuum's name pays homage to the world of the Q, by the same name. Some of the band's songs also make reference to the Q, for example, "Q Is Comin". They have released two albums as well as some singles and EPs. Rammstein The music video for German band 's song "Amerika" features the bandmembers as astronauts on the Moon, playing with a 1991 Data East version ''Star Trek'' Pinball game. Red Hot Chili Peppers The song " " mentions that "Space may be the final frontier, but it's made in a Hollywood basement." The Refreshments The 1996 song "Banditos" by The Refreshments references TNG's Captain Jean-Luc Picard in a repeated verse: :Give your ID card to the border guard '' :''Now your alias says you're Captain Jean-Luc Picard '' :''Of the United Federation of Planets '' :''Cause he won't speak English anyway. S.P.O.C.K. (Star Pilot On Channel K) Albums: * Five Year Mission (1993) * Alien Worlds (1995) * A Piece of the Action (1995) * Assignment: Earth (1997 and 1998) * Earth Orbit: Live (1997) * Official Fan Club (1997) * S.P.O.C.K: 1999 (1999) * 2001: A S.P.O.C.K Odyssey (2001) External links *Official S.P.O.C.K website * Semisonic references the TOS episode in the song "Never You Mind" from the album . "...Switch on the box, Mr. Spock is on the table, Dr. McCoy is unable to connect his brain..." The Sisters of Mercy On their website, rock band write: "Our smoke and lights work together to create moving clouds and shafts of colour. Imagine them as a life-form from the first series of Star Trek. Then imagine having a symbiotic relationship with that life-form. If you don't know what symbiosis is, just imagine having sex. If you don't know what a relationship is, just imagine having sex. If you don't know what sex is, you probably watch too much ''Star Trek. Oops." http://www.the-sisters-of-mercy.com/tech/lighting/lighting.htm SpizzEnergi "Where's Captain Kirk?" is a song released originally by the punk band SpizzEnergi in 1979 and covered by the band R.E.M. in 1992. The lyrics are about the singer suddenly finding himself aboard the Starship ''Enterprise. ''Star Trek: The Lost Episode'' Star Trek: The Lost Episode is a radio bit comprised of soundbites from various episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series, edited together to create a "lost episode" in which Captain Kirk and Spock become... intimate. Soundbites of Montgomery Scott are also included. The bit is played by certain radio morning shows nationwide. The bit begins like this: :Kirk: Captain's Log. Specimen-gathering mission on planet Alfa 177. Mr. Spock is much stronger than the ordinary Human being. Aroused, his great physical strength could kill. But it's a risk I'll have to take. :(Kirk enters Spock's quarters) :Kirk: Is something troubling you, Mr. Spock? :Spock: May I say that I have not thoroughly enjoyed serving with Humans? I find their illogic and foolish emotions a constant irritant. :Kirk: Unlike you, we Humans are filled with unpredictable emotions. :Spock: Love. Tenderness. :Kirk: Yes. Yes. :Spock: If I seem insensitive to what you're going through, captain, understand it's the way I am. :Kirk: Don't be afraid. Here's my hand. :Spock: You are beautiful. More beautiful than any dream of beauty I've ever known. :Kirk: What is your ''point, Mr. Spock?'' :Spock: I love you... I can love you. :Kirk: Kiss me! :(The love music from the original series plays and a zipper sound effect is heard) :Kirk: Are you out of your mind? :Spock: The prospect seemed quite attractive to you a moment ago. :Kirk: You don't really want to hurt me, do you? Put that thing away. :Spock: No, I don't think so... As Kirk and Spock continue (complete with screams provided by the "evil" Kirk duplicate from ), Scotty interrupts and becomes involved in the proceedings. The bit ends with Kirk depicting in his log that he's seen a part of himself that no man should ever see, after which he tells Spock "Thank you ... from both of us." Both are lines from the end of "The Enemy Within". One of the radio morning shows that occasionally play this bit is on the Virginia radio station, (FM99). Tommy & Rumble once played the bit for actor James Doohan (who played Scotty) when he was a guest at the station. According to co-host Rick Rumble, halfway through the bit, Doohan demanded that they "turn that thing OFF!" Rumble stated it was a lot like being on the bridge or in the engine room of the USS Enterprise, being yelled at by "Scotty". StoVoKor Klingon metal band seen in Trekkies 2 that sings only in Klingonese. External links * T'Pau The band formed in 1986 in Shropshire, England, taking their name from the Vulcan priestess of the same name in Star Trek: The Original Series. None of their songs directly reference Star Trek, although there has been discussion among their fanbase over the years regarding whether or not some of their songs address Trek inspired themes, in part because the band's biggest hit, "China In Your Hand", is admitted by the band to be a reference to Frankenstein, and another song by the band samples from the theme of the television series, "Dallas". Aside from such speculation, when their hit "Heart and Soul" was initially played on American radio, the edit used by radio stations frequently included a lead-in and/or lead-out featuring dialog spoken by Kirk and T'Pau from the TOS episode "Amok Time". Lead-ins included Kirk saying, "Bones, you know who that is? T'Pau," and T'Pau saying, "What thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way." The lead-out was Kirk saying, "How about that T'Pau? They couldn't turn her down." How much involvement the band had with the development of such radio edits is not known. External links * Terry Talbot Terry Talbot, along with his brother John Michael Talbot, was a leading member of the highly influential rock band Mason Profit before discovering Christianity and each subsequently doing solo work. On Terry's 1978 album A time to laugh, a time to sing on the cut "Angels" Terry parodies (in addition to Rev. Billy Graham) Star Trek crew meeting God on their viewscreen. He starts out saying "if there's a shuttle craft, it'll wait." and "there's Lt. Uhura with a baby bottle in her ear". Spock shows emotion shouting out "Alelujah." Great routine. Velvet Acid Christ is an electro-industrial band hailing from Denver, Colorado. The song "Thought Criminal" from their 1997 release contains, among others, lengthy samples of Jonathan Frakes as Commander Riker and Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data from the TNG episode . The samples used are of the characters reciting their lines from the episode's titular play, Frame of Mind. Velvet Acid Christ have also released several versions of the track "Futile". It contains several samples of the TNG crew's encounters with the Borg. Versions of the song mixed before 1996 have samples taken from the series Star Trek The Next Generation. Versions of the song mixed after 1996 (most notably "Futile (Resisted mix by Funker Vogt)") contain samples from the from the the motion picture Star Trek: First Contact, including phrases from the Borg as well as dialogue between the Borg Queen and Jean-Luc Picard. Voltaire , the Dark Cabaret/Darkwave artist, released an EP called . It was comprised entirely of parodies of various aspects of the Star Trek universe. =Walsh, Joe= Space Age Whiz Kids ‎(7", Single) Warner Bros. Records, Warner Bros. Records, Full Moon, Full Moon 7-29611, 9 29611-7 US 1983 "...Pay those space age dues Donkey Kong high score, Pac Man's on a roll Klingons on the warpath, whiz kids on patrol..." Joseph Fidler "Joe" Walsh is an American musician, songwriter, record producer, and actor. He has been a member of three commercially successful bands: the James Gang, Barnstorm, and the Eagles. Wikipedia Born: November 20, 1947 (age 65), Wichita, KS Height: 5' 10" (1.79 m) Music groups: Eagles (1975 – 1980), James Gang (1996 – 1971), Spouse: Marjorie Bach (m. 2008) Warp 11 Warp 11 is a rock band that performs humorous songs inspired by Star Trek, with sometimes profane and sexually-related lyrics. They are comprised of four members: "Captain" Karl Miller (lead vocalist and bassist), "Chief Medical Officer" Jeff Hewitt (drummer), "Chief Engineer" Brian Moore (guitarist), and "Chief Science Officer" Kiki Stockhammer (vocalist). The male band members wear torn, short-sleeve versions of the TOS-style Starfleet uniforms. Warp 11 has released albums since 2000: *''Suck My Spock'' (2000) *''Red Alert'' (2002) *''Boldly Go Down on Me'' (2005) *''He's Dead, Jim'' (2007) *''I Don't Want To Go To Heaven, As Long As They Have Vulcans In Hell'' (2009) External links *Warp11.com - official site * We Didn't Start The Series This song, sung to the tune of "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel, was used on local television affiliates during the original run of Star Trek: The Next Generation, to promote the series. :Jean Luc, :Geordi's Specs, :Mysteries on the Holodecks :Asteroids, :Triple Droids, :Telepathic Betazoids :Transporter :Deadly Claw :Visitor from L.A. Law :Photons, :No Kirk, :Captain who has gone berserk :Shuttlecraft, :Counselor Troi, :Doctor Crusher's little boy :Klingon Rites, :Parasites, :New Heights, :Phaser Fights, :Data's Head, :Tasha's Dead, :Riker's Hangin' by a thread :Celebration, :Transformation, :Everyone to battle stations :We didn't start the series, :It's the Next Generation :on your favorite station :We didn't start the series, :But when we are gone it will :still be on and on and on... :We didn't start the series... "Weird Al" Yankovic , the Prince of Parody, has parodied on Star Trek several times in his songs. Some verified references include: *"...Suddenly I'm bowling on the Starship ''Enterprise..." **Song: "Stuck In A Closet With Vanna White" **Album: '' *"...A local radio station had this contest to see who could correctly guess the number of molecules in Leonard Nimoy's butt." **Song: "Albuquerque" **Album: *"...I'm not even welcome at the ''Star Trek convention..." **Song: "Genius In France" **Album: '' *"Tell Me Why, I Bid On Shatner's Old Toupee..." **Song: "eBay" **Album: Poodle Hat *"...Seen each ''Star Trek eighty times..." **Song: "Gee, I'm A Nerd" **Album: Tour song, never released *"''Your homemade ''Star Trek uniform / Really ain't impressin' me''" **Song: "You're Pitiful" **Album: *"I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon." and "Only question I ever thought was hard was 'Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?'" **Song: " " **Album: :Additionally, in the music video for this song, the last shot is of Weird Al performing the Vulcan salute. The W's The 1998 song "Pup" by The W's references Captain James T Kirk. :Followed you home one night after work. '' :''Saw you go inside and watch Captain Kirk. '' :''Ten o'clock rolled around the lights went out. '' :''That's when I decided to roam about. de:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Musik) 4